The Truth Hurts
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: Franziska finds out her father is responsible for her adopted brother's death. How does she react?


What happened when Franziska found out about Manfred murdering Gregory? In the games we never got to see this. This is my take on it. This is my first AA Fanfic I have a few more I am planning on Writing but any requests let me know.

 **The Truth Hurts**

Ring...Ring...Ring

Franziska moaned in her sleep as the annoying noise started. She thought if he ignored it, it would stop.

It stopped ringing but then immediately started again. The young Prosecutor woke up annoyed who the hell was ringing her at 5am? She snatched up the phone angrily.

"Stellen Sie fest, welche Zeit es ist Narr" she said angrily to the speaker in her native tongue.

"Franziska it is me" Miles Edgeworth said.

"Miles Edgeworth it might be only 8pm in America but here in Germany it is 5am, what are you ringing me for at this time fool?"

"I am sorry Franziska I realise the time but I have just got out of court...I need to talk to you about something"

"Can it not wait?"

"No it is very important...can you come here?"

"Miles Edgeworth you ring me at 5am and then want me to hop on a flight to America?

"I...I think you better get here...it is about your dad...please?"

His voice sounded strange and quiet she had rarely heard him like that and her papa? What was wrong with him?

"Alright if it is that important I will get on the next available flight"

"Thank you...Thank you Franziska"

* * *

The next day she mangered to get an early flight though of course she still arrived very late. As she had come on short notice she had nowhere to stay so she was staying at Edgeworth's. He came to meet her at the airport he looked really bad like he hadn't slept. She didn't ask what was wrong he had bought her him for a reason she would find out soon enough.

Arriving at Miles house she took the coffee he offered her and sat down. Miles looked at her not knowing where to start but knew he had to tell her before someone else did.

"Thank you for coming all this way, I didn't think it was a conversation for over the phone"

"What is going on Miles Edgeworth?"

"As you know my father died many years ago but they never found the killer"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, you see I was a suspect in a case elated to that case and we found out who the killer was in DL-6.

"Well who was it then?"

This was the hard bit. How could he tell her, her dad was a murderer? How could he tell her he killed his own father?

"All these years I thought I accidentally killed my dad but I didn't...Franziska it was your dad"

Franziska who had being drinking her coffee nearly spat it out everywhere. What kind of sick joke was this?

"What are you talking about Miles it isn't funny"

"It is true, I am sorry I didn't want to believe it either but...he admitted it

The last part of his sentence wasn't heard as the young girl stood up quickly walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked only to be met by a slam door.

* * *

Franziska was livid. She had always trusted Miles why was he making up horrible stuff about her father? She couldn't believe it she wouldn't believe it until she heard it from him herself she pushed on the door of the visitor's room at the Detentions centre as she waited for her father to come to meet her.

Hearing a loud doorslam she turned around. He was in jail but then again he had to of being framed he wouldn't do something like that.

"Franziska what are you doing all the way in America?"

Franziska and her dad would normally have an important conversation, a perfect one of course but right now she needed to get straight to the point.

"Did you kill Miles father?"

He heistaited in answering that was when she realised it was true.

"You...so it's true ...you killed him?"

"Franziska that man destroyed my perfect record he had it coming"

"You left a child an orphan because he got you a black mark next to your name"

"He made my record imperfect Franziska"

"Miles...you only bought him to live with us out of spite didn't you? You knew his dad would hate his only son being a Prosecutor"

"Franziska... look you don't understand"

"I...I ...I have to go" she said jumping up and leaving the Detention Centre quickly.

Getting back to Miles she was trying to keep her emotions under control. She couldn't cry Von Karmas didn't cry but this...she felt betrayed. Walking through the door she found Miles still sitting on the sofa.

"Did you see him then?" asked the other Prosecutor figuring out where she would have gone.

She covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face knowing she didn't have to be strong in front of Miles. Miles knew it took a lot to make her crying she was obviously hurting as she sat next to him.

"I ...I am sorry...I..." she said for once in her life lost for words.

"Hey why are you sorry? You didn't do anything did you?"

"How could he do it? And then go on like nothing even happened all these years" she said her crying making her German accent deeper and her English hard to understand.

"I know...it is awful...I didn't want you to lose him, even after what he did he is still your dad"

"What does it mean? My whole life has being a lie?"

"No we wouldn't be anyone without him, he did a lot of bad things but he did good things too"

"What if I end up like him? Killing someone because they destroyed my perfect record"

"You won't"

"How do you know?"

"You are not him...I mean look at you, you are so upset about this you wouldn't be able to go through with it even if you wanted to, or you would confess in about a day"

"Well...it looks like it is just us two now the only family we have left...if you still want to be my little brother that is"

"Of course I do" he said as they hugged. It didn't happen often but it was just prove of their close relationship, their weaknesses when they did. Somehow it bought them closer they knew they would be ok if they had each other.


End file.
